Meet the Robinsons & My Own Character
by MaiShibuya
Summary: Who doesn't think Wilbur is cute? So i just gave him a little child hood friend turned possible girlfriend senerion...nothing big. R&R! Wilbur R.xOC. Only a 2 shot. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**So i just had the urge to watch MEET THE ROBINSONS and as i watched it i couldn't help but remember how cute Wilbur was so i just had to give him a girlfriend and thus the story you are about to read was borne!**

**Hope you likey!**

**I DO NOT OWN MEET THE ROBINSONS OR THE SONG OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! ALTHOUGHI WISH I COULD OWN A TIME MACHINE TO VISIT WILBUR!.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**-Aaron's POV-**

It was a normal day for me. I was just going over to my best friend's house. When I come near the garage door I hear a terrifying shreak coming from, who I could only guess was Carl.

Not wanting to know what caused it because I'm already pretty sure it had something to do with my child hood friend, Wilbur Robinson, I backed away slowly.

I entered the house after being nagged by Spike and Demitri to ring the door bell, and headed for Mrs. R's practice room so I could start my lessons and thought nothing of it after that.

-**Before that, In the Garage (Normal POV)-**

"Wow a real robot!" said Lewis walking up to him, "Hi I'm Lewis!" He extended a hand to shake but the robot took one look at the boy, screamed, and ran away. Wilbur suddenly had a scared look on his face. "That was unexpected," said Lewis. Wilbur then put a fruit hat on top of Lewis' head, "as was that."

"If my family finds out I brought you from the past they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave. I'm not exaggerating! Well, I am, but that's not the point. The point is: your hair's a dead give away." said Wilbur making theatrics to go along with what he was saying. "Why is my hair a dead give away?" asked a confused Lewis. "That is an excellent question," he said before running off to the tube that Carl just went up. "Wait where are you going?" asked Lewis. "Another excellent question," said Wilbur before he too went up the tube.

Lewis was not planning on standing around board out of his mind so he decided a test drive of the tubes was a good idea and with a sucking sound he was sent to another part of the house. Lewis found himself at the front of the house.

Walking up to the front door he placed his hand on a potted plant as he admired it all. To his surprise a head popped out urging him to ring the door bell on its side of the door. Backing away he bumped into the potted plant on the right causing an identical head to pop out, urging him to ring the right hand door bell. Backing away, he did indeed ring the door bell. As the two plant men bickered over some bell ringing contest the door was opened by a purple octopus with a single red eye. Lewis screamed and ran for his life only to bump into an old man, and thus Lewis' introduction to the Robinson family began.

At that moment in the garage, Wilbur showed up "Okay, Lewis, I got the blueprints." He looked around only to see that Lewis wasn't there. After popping out under a chair, and in a toilet he was finally running through a hall were he ran smack dab into Lewis. They flew back and landed on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

"Lewis, I told you to stay in the garage!" said Wilbur getting up as Lewis did. "I did but I went up the tube and I ran into your family, and I-" rambled Lewis but was cut of by a series of mumbles and stutters made by Wilbur. "You met my family?" asked Wilbur taking things out of proportion…again. He grabbed Lewis by the ear and dragged him into a dark closet.

Wilbur turned on a light to eliminate the darkness, "Pop quiz: who've you met and what've you learned?"

"Okay," started Lewis, "Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers. Fritz is married to Petunia, and… is she…?" he made a puppet motion with his hand. "Cranky? Yes," added Wilbur. "Tallulah and Laszlo are their children, Joe is married to Billie, Lefty is the butler, Spike and Dimitri are twins and I don't know who they're related to." "Neither do we. Go on," said Wilbur. "Lucille is married to Bud, and your dad Cornelius is their son,"

Lewis paused, "what does Cornelius look like?" "Tom Selleck," said Wilbur after thinking about it. "Okay, Cornelius is married to Franny and her brothers are Gaston and Art," said Lewis. "You're forgetting something," said Wilbur. "Forgetting?" thought Lewis out loud, "Oh right! Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius." Lewis added "And nobody realized you were from the past?" asked Wilbur. "Nope," said Lewis proud with himself. Wilbur let out a sigh as Lewis began to bow. "Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause, thank you very much," said Lewis.

Wilbur smirked and turned the light off. Wilbur and Lewis emerged out of the closet trying to get to the garage before anybody noticed. "Let's just get you to the garage so you can fix the time machine." said Wilbur but soon they were confronted by Bud

. "Hey, Lewis! You still haven't met somebody, she just got here. I think you'll like her just as much as Franny, I know Wilbur does." He said nudging Wilbur in the arm. Wilbur's face fell as he realized who he was talking about. "Oh no, not her." He said to himself but it was to late, they were already being dragged back to the room were Lewis had met Wilbur's mom.

They opened the two French doors to reveal that the center were the lead singer, Frankie the frog, had been singing had grown large enough to fit a person and there, standing were Frankie had been was a girl about Wilbur's age. Her hair was long, curly, and black and it was tied up in a high ponytail, he bangs went right across her forehead and were short enough to not completely cover her sapphire blue eyes but were still long enough that she needed to sweep them to the side every once in a while.

She was quite the looker. Lewis looked over at Wilbur to see his worry had faded into a love struck, hypnotized face as he laid eyes on the girl. Lewis suppressed laughter at the stupid grin that had grown on Wilbur's face.

**-Aaron's POV-**

"You ready Aaron?" Mrs. R asked and I nodded as I adjusted the mike. "Lets get started." I said and the fogs started to play.

**Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<strong>

**Staring blankly ahead**  
><strong>Just making my way<strong>  
><strong>Making a way<strong>  
><strong>Through the crowd<strong>

**And I need you**  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>  
><strong>And now I wonder...<strong>

**If I could fall**  
><strong>Into the sky<strong>  
><strong>Do you think time<strong>  
><strong>Would pass me by<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>  
><strong>A thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>If I could<strong>  
><strong>Just see you<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

**It's always times like these**  
><strong>When I think of you<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder<strong>  
><strong>If you ever<strong>  
><strong>Think of me<strong>

**'Cause everything's so wrong**  
><strong>And I don't belong<strong>  
><strong>Living in your<strong>  
><strong>Precious memories<strong>

**'Cause I need you**  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>  
><strong>And now I wonder...<strong>

**If I could fall**  
><strong>Into the sky<strong>  
><strong>Do you think time<strong>  
><strong>Would pass me by<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>  
><strong>A thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>If I could<strong>  
><strong>Just see you<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

**And I, I**  
><strong>Don't want to let you know<strong>  
><strong>I, I<strong>  
><strong>Drown in your memory<strong>  
><strong>I, I<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to let this go<strong>  
><strong>I, I<strong>  
><strong>Don't...<strong>

**Making my way downtown**  
><strong>Walking fast<strong>  
><strong>Faces pass<strong>  
><strong>And I'm home bound<strong>

**Staring blankly ahead**  
><strong>Just making my way<strong>  
><strong>Making a way<strong>  
><strong>Through the crowd<strong>

**And I still need you**  
><strong>And I still miss you<strong>  
><strong>And now I wonder...<strong>

**If I could fall**  
><strong>Into the sky<strong>  
><strong>Do you think time<strong>  
><strong>Would pass us by<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>  
><strong>A thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>If I could<strong>  
><strong>Just see you...<strong>

**If I could fall**  
><strong>Into the sky<strong>  
><strong>Do you think time<strong>  
><strong>Would pass me by<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>  
><strong>A thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>If I could<strong>  
><strong>Just see you<strong>  
><strong>If I could<strong>  
><strong>Just hold you<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

I finished my song and everyone was clapping, everyone including someone that wasn't there before, Wilbur.

I hopped of the stage and walked up to him. "Hey Wilbur, what's up?" I asked then leaned in a little closer "Why was Carl screaming in the garge earlier?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh that was just Carl being Carl, you know." He said trying to shrug off the subject but I lifted an eyebrow at him and that was all it took for him to give up. "Later okay?" he asked in a whisper and I nodded.

"Wellp! Me and Lewis gotta go back to the garage so~…" Wilbur said pushing Lewis down the hall "Hold on, I'll go with you." I said following after them but before leaving I turned to the others in the room "Thanks Mrs. R, you're a big help. And with that we were off.

**-Normal POV-**

They went down the hall until they reach a tube and they shot down until they came into the garage.

Wilbur glanced at Aaron before walking off with Lewis and they started talking about how to fix the ship. Aaron just stood near the travel tube open mouthed "Wilbur…What did you do?" Aaron exclaimed. Wilbur just rubbed his neck and started "Well~ you see, I kinda broke the time machine bringing him here." He said gesturing to Lewis who waved as Aaron looked at him.

"You what? Wilbur! I've known you to be an idiot and mess things up but seriously this is just…urgggg!" Aaron screeched "So is this the reason Carl screamed earlier?" Aaron asked a little calmer, the frustration with her friend never leaving her eyes "Sort of~ I have a feeling it was more this that made him freak more than anything." Wilbur said as he removed Lewis' fruit hat.

Aaron's eyes got wide with astonishment "Wilbur…you brought _him_ here!" she said in a voice that was barely a whisper "Yes~" Wilbur answered, wincing "Aaron, don't be mad at me. I-." he was cut of by the lift of Aarons hand "Don't start Wilbur, just don't." she said, turning and leaving the boys to fix Wilbur's mess.

Lewis got started repairing the time machine and Wilbur began cleaning it. Aaron just sat on a stool and watched them as Wilbur kept answering all of Lewis' questions and comment with his dad's motto: "Keep moving forward". Finally Lewis got fed up with that answer and got Wilbur to give him a real answer. Some how it all ended up in an explanation of how his dad built the time machine and a change of Lewis' fruit hat into a baseball cap.

She was pretty sure Wilbur was just buying time but she watched in amusement as Wilbur got overly excited about something yet again. After the somewhat of a pep talk Lewis got back to work. "Can I do anything to help?" she asked. "No." Wilbur answered flatly "I'm just trying to help." Aaron said desperately jumping out of her seat, she could never stay mad at Wilbur for long and when he was like this to her… it bothered her. "I said no, now you just sit back and watch us men handle things," said Wilbur. "Right just like you 'men' destroy the damn thing," Aaron muttered.

She was board out of her mind as she watched them fix the machine but soon Lewis came out from underneath the ship and said "I think that's it, I did it!" Wilbur just leaned out from the ship over him and said "I knew you could." Aaron just rolled her eyes. Soon the two boys were seated and starting the engine. "Nice work my friend." Wilbur complemented as the ship lifted off the ground only to have a malfunctioning engine sound sputter out.

She jumped up and ran over to the time machine. It just touched down and opened up letting a cloud of smoke fly out revealing a soot covered Lewis and Wilbur. Wilbur tried to cheer up his companion but Lewis just blew up. Aaron, feeling sorry for the boy, reached out a supporting hand and placed it on his shoulder, she was about to say something but was cut of by the intercom coming on.

"Boys dinner." Franny's voice said through the intercom. "Not now mom," said Wilbur as he stepped out of the ship. "If you aren't up here in five minutes I'm coming down there to get you," she said. They looked back at the ship. "We better get up there," said Wilbur. "I see, so you manly men couldn't fix it?" asked Aaron in mock surprise, it was mainly directed at Wilbur who glared at her. "Shut up." said Wilbur as they went up a tube.

They entered the dining room to see everyone sitting down around the large table. "Come on you can sit by me," said Wilbur nudging Lewis.

"Oh, are you staying for dinner again, Aaron?" asked Bud as he caught site of the three entering. "Yeah, sorry to be a bother." said Aaron with a nervous smile and a laugh. She heard music playing and instantly looked up "Nice, Frankie!" she said smiling. "You did quite well yourself today, dear." Lucille said, talking about her earlier practice session with Wilbur's mom as she led Aaron off to a chair that was placed next to Wilbur, who grumbled. "Thanks." she said taking a seat as everyone else did.

"Hey, Wilbur, you in a fight with Aaron again?" said Bud smiling at the two. "Yes." they both said at the same time, Wilbur crossed his arms and pouted and Aaron rolled her eyes at his childishness.

Wilbur turned to Aaron with a knitted brow "What was that for?" he asked, annoyed "What was what for?" She asked, honestly confused "You rolled your eyes!" Wilbur exclaimed "Well _excuse_ me for you acting like such a kid!" Aaron snapped back at him. Tallulah smiled at the bickering teens and was about to say something when Carl entered "Dinner is served," he said and Carl mini-me's all came out, each with a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, which distributed the food.

Aaron smiled at the mini-me that brought her food to her as it placed it in front of her with a gesture that all but said 'ta-da!'. Aaron looked over at Lewis to see that he was still upset about the earlier incident and felt bad that she couldn't help. She looked at the delicious looking food and picked up her fork.

She was about to happily dig in when she noticed Wilbur disappear under the table. She looked over at Carl to see that he had extended his head under the table as well. She didn't say anything and just looked around the table to make sure no one noticed, luckily no one did and she followed after him.

Under the table Wilbur and Carl were having a very heated conversation on why Lewis was still here, "He's just having a little confidence issue." Wilbur assured Carl. Carl offered to help only to be turned down buy Wilbur who said "I have it all under control." Aaron rolled her eyes and came into the conversation just as Wilbur was about to pop back up to the table "Yeah. All under control." She added sarcastically.

"And what do you know." he said with an edge to his voice. "I know that he isn't feeling to sure about his inventing, you need to get him to see failure as a way to grow, not an obstacle." She said. Wilbur just thought about it and they soon popped back up.

She was about to say something to him when his mom started talking to Lewis. "So Lewis, are you in Wilbur's and Aaron's class?" she asked. "No," said Lewis. "Yes," said Wilbur. Aaron just happily ate her spaghetti, smiling as she slurped a noodle at there contradicting answers, she just figured she would let them figure out the cover story.

After another contradicting 'yes' and 'no' Wilbur thought of something "Yes and no. He is a transfer students." "Uh yea," said Lewis. "Where are you from?" asked Uncle Gaston waving a meatball around on a fork. "Canada," said Lewis. "I think you mean North Montana, hasn't been called Canada in years," added Tallulah slamming on the table next to Lewis. Aaron smirked at the already made mistake and continued to eat her spaghetti.

"Do you know Sam Gunderson?" asked Lucille holding up a skewered meatball as well. "Um, it's a big country," said Lewis with a very lost look on his face. "State," interjected Tallulah. "I wonder if you're related?" asked Lucille squinting at Lewis.

"Maybe if he took his hat off," said Laszlo flying by. "Oh, good idea, then we can see if he has the family cow-lick," said Lucille. "He can't..." exclaimed Wilbur stepping in, "…because, uh, he's got really bad hat hair." "Hat hair?" Aaron asked in a 'are you for real?' tone of voice after she swallowed a meatball. "Oh, a North Montana man doesn't care about hat hair," said Art who for some reason was also at that end of the table.

"Let's see the cow-lick!" shouted Petunia. "All right, everyone hold your horses. Lewis, do you mind, I'm afraid this isn't going to stop otherwise." said Franny. Aaron jabbed Wilbur with her elbow, signaling him to do something and the best thing he did was chuck a meatball at his Uncle Gaston.

He glanced over at the two and Wilbur pointed to his mom. "And so it begins," said Gaston who grabbed his mini cannon and loaded it up with a meatball. "Oh great." Aaron said with a smile contradicting her words as she watched Gaston release the cannon and a meatball go flying and hit Franny. "Perfect." said Wilbur.

The happy family dinner suddenly turned into an old Japanese karate movie. Franny was skilled in karate and deflected all the meatballs that were fired at her from her brother. The meatballs began to hit others, and Frankie just barely dodged one, Aaron took shelter underneath the table in time to miss a meatball and it bounced off her chair and hit Wilbur in the back of the head.

She smirked at him and continued to watch the fight. Then finally the spicy Italian sausage was fired and Franny nailed her brother right in the head who flew back and held up a white flag only to come up with the sausage in his mouth. "I did it," said Franny as the rest of the family cheered. "I love your family." Aaron said to Wilbur before eating again, what she didn't know was that she had just missed Wilbur give a small smile at her comment before remembering that he was mad at her.

"Is dinner like this every night?" Lewis asked Art who had somehow made his way to the other side of the table. "No, yesterday we had meatloaf," replied Art. Everyone began to eat again, talking and having a grand old time when Carl came out with another device that Lewis recognized as his own.

"Okay gang, time for the second course," said Carl as he put an empty bowl into his chest cavity, "and what goes better with meatballs then PB and J." The Robinsons cheered and Lewis pointed to the machine. "Hey that's just like…" he started but was cut off as Carl shot toast out of the toaster, two pieces to each person.

Aaron caught hers with no difficulty as she nonchalantly reached up and snatched the oncoming toast and looked over at Lewis who was very excited. Right as Carl was about to shoot the peanut butter and jelly out, the gun got jammed.

"Just what the doctor ordered," said Wilbur getting out of his seat and moving to the other side of the table. He grabbed Lewis and dragged him over to Carl. "My friend Lewis is an inventor he can fix it." "Wilbur, you know I can't," said Lewis. "Oh come on give it a try," said Lucille who followed the two over to Carl. "You don't understand what's at stake here!" said Art rather dramatically, who also was over by Carl. "I don't know," said Lewis slowly giving into the peer pressure. "You would really be helping us out, Lewis," said Franny. "Please," came the rest of the family. "Go ahead Lewis!" Aaron encouraged, Wilbur was right this was just what the doctor ordered.

Lewis nodded and turned to Wilbur. "I'll need some tools," he said. Carl was one step ahead of him and handed him a screwdriver. Lewis got to work on the PB and J machine. Aaron watched Wilbur as he wrung his hands, hoping for his plan to work. He looked over to see Aaron watching and their eyes connected, Aaron smiled and Wilbur turned away quickly "So Lewis how is it coming along?" asked Wilbur loudly turning everyone's attention to Lewis, especially Aaron's.

"It's looking pretty good. I've re-calibrated the dispensing chambers, and aligned the ejection mechanism, and…" he rambled on explaining what he did but no one was really paying attention they just wanted their PB and Js. "Okay that should do it," said Lewis putting the screwdriver down and picking the gun up.

"Oh it's so exciting. Let her rip, Lewis!" exclaimed Billie. "Here you go Carl," said Lewis handing Carl the gun. Carl twirled the chamber then pointed it. Again it was jammed but this time there was no stopping it from exploding and getting peanut butter and jelly over everyone except Lewis, and Carl, who were behind the dispenser and Aaron, who ducked under the table in time.

"Oh no," said Lewis putting his face in his hands, "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "You failed!" yelled Bud and everyone else erupted in cheer. Aaron walked over to Lewis and grabbed his shoulder, "They're happy." Aaron said with a reassuring smile. "And it was awesome!" yelled Gaston. "Exceptional." said Art. "Outstanding." said Laszlo. "Ahhh, I've seen better," said Petunia. "From failing you learn, from success…not so much," explained Billie and Lewis was thankful for the words of advise.

"If I gave up every time I failed, I never would have made the meatball cannon," said Gaston petting his small cannon. "I never would have made my fire proof pants…" said Bud whose pants were mysteriously on fire. And then they burned off, "…still working out the kinks," he said.

"Like my husband always says," started Franny gesturing to Carl. Carl finished with a big parade of signs and fireworks that said 'keep moving forward'.

"That was a bit over the top don't you think?" Aaron asked Wilbur and he shrugged, what they didn't know was that Lewis was listening "Who cares," Lewis said softly smiling up at were the fireworks had burst.

* * *

><p><strong>AND FIN! (for chapter one of course...) i will update soon and I'm also planning to post my newest chapter for my other on going story today...OMG I CAN"T BELIVE ITS ALMOST DONE! just saying<strong>

** -MS!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... the second and final Chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT...OR LOVE IT, EITHER ONE IS FINE WITH ME. Oh, and I quoted a part based of of ForeverAnimated's oneshot '_Time' _PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! It really struck a cord! VERY DEEP AND I LOVED IT, PLEASE ENJOY!^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Okay everyone, quiet down, I propose a toast to Lewis for his brilliant failure. May it lead to success in the future." said Franny holding up a glass. "Gosh, you're all so nice, if I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you." said Lewis.

"Oh." said Franny, "well then, to Lewis." And she proceeded to splash the water in the glass on herself, the rest of the Robinsons and Aaron followed shrugged 'what the heck' and did the same. Everyone started talking to one another about different failures.

Aaron was sitting there enjoying herself and her favorite, weird and random family, besides her own, when she overheard Wilbur and his mom talking. "What did he mean 'if he had a family'?" asked Franny quietly. "Oh, Lewis is an orphan." said Wilbur like it was nothing at all. "Orphan?" asked Franny shocked. She glanced over at Lewis who was watching everyone and Aaron took that moment to pull Wilbur aside "This is bad. What if she gets ideas, and you told her he was an orphan as if it was nothing!" Aaron screeched in a hushed tone.

"Pishaw! Nothing will happen, I have it all under control." Wilbur reassured her and she shook her head "Why is it that whenever I hear those words leave your mouth I just end up worrying more?" Aaron asked hopelessly as they rejoined everyone.

She glanced up and noticed that the chandelier was in a different spot. She was about to point it out when there came a loud 'thud' and the rawr of what could only be categorized as that of a prehistoric animal.

Everyone turned to look out the wall of glass and there was a t-rex. Everyone was scared out of their minds and Aaron was slowly inching closer to Wilbur as he took steps away from the window. She turned her attention to Lewis when he ran forward in excitement at the dinosaur.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pet dinosaur?" asked Lewis looking at Wilbur. "Uh, because we don't." said Wilbur, shaking as his voice cracked. "What are you talking about, he's standing right here!" said Lewis pointing to the t-rex. "Lewis!" Aaron shouted as the dinosaur jumped up and broke through the glass and ate Lewis.

"Oh no" Aaron whispered and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon.

She ran towards the dinosaur and decided to grab a nearby chair when there was the sound of a train. She managed to jump out of the way as Billie's train impaled the dinosaur, causing him to spit Lewis out and to fly out the broken window. "Lewis!" shouted Wilbur as Lewis was now dangling from the dinosaur's teeth.

The t-rex climbed up the train and landed on the spot of grass sticking out on that floor. The Robinsons then charged out to attack. Aaron got up and soon had joined in the fun. She grabbed the laser handed to her by Grampa Bud and started to shoot in all directions, trying her best not to his any Robinson that was making a flying, hovering, or any kind of aerial attack on the dino.

When it looked like the t-rex was down all hell broke loose and he began his rampage again.

Lewis got back down to the ground and Aaron tried to stall the dinosaur while Lewis ran, but she just got knocked out of the way by the dinosaur's large tail.

She managed a few rolls before she stood back up and chased after the t-rex, who was chasing after Lewis.

She ran up the hill in time to see Wilbur grab Lewis and they started running. Lewis got free but Wilbur was grabbed and tossed up in the air. "Wilbur!" shouted Aaron and she ran towards the dinosaur. Aaron caught sight of Lewis then looked at a near by shovel then to the dinosaur then back at Lewis.

"Lewis!" she called, grabbing the nearby shovel and tossing it to him. He caught the gardening toll and jumped up and caught Wilbur by the foot, using the shovel to shove between the t-rex's jaws, stopping them from being swallowed whole.

"Are you okay?" asked Aaron now next to the dinosaur. "Yeah!" shouted Lewis, "But we're kind of stuck!" shouted Wilbur, finishing for Lewis.

She began climbing up the dinosaur to help them out when she noticed that the dinosaur was wearing a bowler hat, she looked around for something to hit it of with as she remembered Wilbur had been rambling about a bowler hat guy while telling Lewis his father's life story.

She noticed Gaston's meatball canon wedged between the t-rex's teeth "Wilbur the Meatball canon! Hit the bowler hat of with the meat ball canon!" she screamed and received the answer: "Way ahead of you!" The bowler hat was then quickly knocked off by a meatball.

The dinosaur started shaking and fell down to the ground sending the boys flying out of his mouth and Aaron flipping threw the air only to land on the ground, again rolling some before she stopped next to Wilbur's body still lying on the floor.

They all got up at the same time. Wilbur and Lewis high-fived "We make a pretty good team." Lewis said and Wilbur paused for a minute before answering "Yeah, I guess we do." Aaron smiled at the two boys then hugged them both "You guys did great." She said as she held them tighter and they both winced "Sorry!" she shouted and loosened her grip, little did she now that the boys shared a mischievous smirk before crushing her in a hug that brought her feet off the ground.

She received the hug with a grunt and was put back down "Ouch~" was the only thing that was said before they all laughed. Their moment was interrupted by the rest of the family running towards them, Franny being the first one to make it over the hill.

**-Aaron's POV-**

Mrs. R was out of breath but on the way she still managed an "Are you okay?" once she reached us.

Wilbur already had answered her question with a "We're good mom." as his arms were out stretched as he prepared himself for the onslaught of kisses which I giggled at.

Lewis got excited and started rambling "Yeah! Did you see us take out that dinosaur? Oh man! It was so cool mom-" Lewis stopped his rumbaing as he realized what he had just said and Mrs. R stopped her kissing.

Lewis automatically slumped "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-I wasn't-" he was cut off by Mrs. R "Lewis, its okay." And she hugged him giving him a peck on the cheek "I'm glad you're safe." She said looking him in the eyes.

Lewis stared for a moment before pointing out that Mrs. R had hurt her head and she shrugged it of as a bruise, which it was "You all sacrificed so much…for me." Lewis said looking over the Robinson family. "Well of course." Gaston assured "You are a special kid." Added Art "One of a kind." interjected Billie.

I grabbed Wilbur's arm "Alright, now its time to get him out of here before those funny ideas I was talking about earlier come into play." I whispered "Yeah, I second that." Carl said on the opposite side of Wilbur. Wilbur reassured us with another "I have it all under control which failed miserably, only succeeding in making us more nervous.

"Okay~ it's been a long day of emotional turmoil and dinosaur fights, so why don't you all hit the hay and me and Aaron will make sure Lewis gets home safe!" Wilbur announced to his family energetically. I could see Lewis slump at the mention of leaving, Mrs. R fidgeted before saying "Oh! Are you sure you have to go now? Its getting late, maybe you two should sleep over." She said obviously addressing me as well but mostly Lewis.

"No mom, maybe some other time." Wilbur said "Well, any time you want to come over, you- you come over. Follow Aaron's example, she practically lives here." She stuttered.

I laughed at the comment softly to myself, it was a break in the dramatic tension, but it continued, "Mom-" Wilbur started "The truth is, we really love having you here." She urged on. 'Oh no' I thought 'here come the funny ideas becoming a reality.' I winced.

"Mom, we really have to go." Wilbur told his mom in an urgent hushed tone "No, no you don't, you have to stay. I mean, who'd be a better family for you then us." She insisted 'And there it is. I TOLD YOU WILBUR, I TOLD YOU!' I thought to myself slapping my hand on my face.

"What do you say Lewis, would you like to be a Robinson?' Mrs. R finally asked, I peeked through a gap I made through two fingers to see his reaction "You- you want to adopt me?" he asked in disbelief looking to Wilbur, who's face was priceless, right before giving a small, barely noticeable, nod causing the Robinson family to start cheering and celebrating.

I looked over to Carl who took my urging look as a signal and glided his hand in a blade form across his throat and made his eyes turn into X's and with that Wilbur nonchalantly reached around to rub his neck, simultaneously knocking of the cap Lewis had been wearing sending the Robinsons into fits of gasps and shocked expressions.

"Okay, so I'm from the past, now you know the big secret." Lewis said dismissively then Mrs. R turned to Wilbur "Wilbur, what have you done, how could you bring _him here_!" she said with disbelief in her voice. Then Wilbur gave his catch fraise "That, is and excellent question…" but he was cut short on his explanation when Lewis jumped in "Please don't be mad at Wilbur, I already caused him to get into a fight with Aaron, he was just being a good friend." He said in Wilbur's defense.

"Lewis, I am so sorry, but you have to go." Mrs. R said; she looked about ready to cry "What? But you said…" Lewis started, his irritation rising before he was stopped by Mrs. R "I know what I said." She jumped in, tapping her fist to her chin. "I'm from the past so what!" Lewis insisted but Mrs. R wasn't just gonna say okay.

"I'm sorry Lewis, you are a wonderful kid and we wouldn't do any thing to hurt you, but you have to go back to your own time." She said, slowly backing away at every pause.

"Yeah, about that…" Wilbur added "…one of the times machines is broken and the other was stolen by a man in a bowler hat…witch kind of explains the dino." He said rubbing the back of his neck. They all glanced at the dinosaur and then back at the two boys.

"Wilbur, I'm going to call your father." Mrs. R said as she started walking away.

"If I have to go back, can I at least go back and find my mom? Wilbur promised." said Lewis and Wilbur tried to stop him. "You promised what?" asked Mrs. R stopping in her tracks and facing her son. "I was never going to do it, I swear." said Wilbur who then covered his mouth and glanced at Lewis who looked pissed.

"You lied to me?" asked Lewis. "No…yes." said Wilbur. Lewis became enraged and started walking away, "Lewis wait!" "I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually believe you were my friend!" said Lewis and he stalked away. "I am your friend!" shouted Wilbur. "Mister, you're grounded until you die," said Mrs. R, giving Wilbur a disapproving look, along with the rest of the family.

All their stairs were hard except mine. The family walked back inside leaving me out there with Wilbur.

"Do you have any witty comment now?" asked Wilbur sitting on the ground and sulking.

I sighed and walked over to him and sat down. "No, how can I have time for sarcasm when the world has turned on my best friend? I'm the one that's supposed to stick by you at these times, not put you down…but~ if you'd prefer the later then I can happily ablidge." I said with a smirk as I got a chuckle out of the sulking, brown eyed 13 year old.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" I asked "I don't know, he probably hates me." Wilbur said, his figure drooping a little more.

We fell into a comfortable and understanding silent for a bit before Wilbur looked over at me. "What should I do?" he asked me, putting his big brown doe eyes into play.

I shrugged "How should I know?" I answered "Because you always know what to do, Aaron, you're supposed to be the smart one that helps me out of my messes!" he wined "Well, Wilbur, I think you should go after Lewis." I told him honestly and he smiled "See, you always know what to do." He said and got up and ran off in the direction Lewis ran off in.

I watched him run of into the distance and thought 'Good luck Wilbur, you really made a mess of things this time, you're gonna need it.'

I looked up at the now night sky, searching for at least one star so I could wish Wilbur luck when I was taken out of my thought as someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aaron, come on inside…" said Mrs. R, "…we aren't upset with you, just my idiot, meddling son." I gave a smile and stood up, walking with her inside. I waved at the family and Mrs. R continued to walk with me down a hall. "Thanks." I said with a grateful yet tired smile.

"You look like you could use some rest, come up and use Wilbur's room, he'll be sleeping in the garage after what happened today." Mrs. R led me to his room and opened up the door revealing a fairly neat room. 'He's cleaned since the last time I came over.' I noted.

The walls were a light, almost grayish blue and covered with different posters of some of our favorite movies, bands, and whatnot. The bed was not made and the desk was a mess with papers and books, but it surprised me none the less at how neat it was.'Seriously, how dose he do it, last time I came in here it looked like a tornado had passed…twice!'.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Robinson." I said. "Just call if you need anything. And don't worry too much about Wilbur. Or you're gonna get wrinkles." she said and left.

I walked around the room, looking at everything before I sat on his bed. I bounced a little remembering when we used to play 'Robot Creator' when we were kids before laying down and covering myself with the blankets and slowly drifting off to a pleasant sleep noting the fact that it all smelled like Wilbur.

Not seconds later Wilbur came bursting into the room and ran across to his bed and shook me awake.

"What?" I asked sitting up. "What! Lewis is gone, that's what!" he said.

I grabbed Wilbur by the collar and glared at him. "Repeat that, Wilbur Robinson." I glowered at him "Lewis is gone. He went with the bowler hat guy in the stolen time machine," said Wilbur hurriedly.

I got out the bed and started pacing. "Why do the things you are involved in always get worse before they get better, huh? What are we going to do?" I asked facing Wilbur who was sitting on his bed. "I don't know!" exclaimed Wilbur.

"If I was Lewis where would I go?" I asked myself, pacing quicker than before "The orphanage roof!" exclaimed Wilbur "What?" I asked. Wilbur grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room only to run into Carl. "Carl, great, we need your help. We have to go get Lewis as fast as possible. He's at the old orphanage, on the roof." said Wilbur.

"I can get you there, but only one of you." he said pointing at us. "You go, he is your dad and you got him into this mess." I said shoving Wilbur forward. "Thanks, as if he doesn't hate me enough already." he said sarcastically before running off down the hall with Carl.I followed behind and waited outside on the lawn for them to return, hopefully with Lewis.

It was a while before I saw Carl approaching caring Lewis, Wilbur and a box, but close behind them was, whom I could only guess, was the bowler hat guy, he was in the stolen time machine. He didn't look like and evil villain, more like a nut job.

I stood up and started running towards them when all of a sudden Carl stopped and fell down. I was too far to see what was happening to him, but I did see the bowler hat float off with the box. I ran faster until I was next to Lewis and Wilbur.

"What happened?" I asked frantically "Carl." Wilbur simply stated and I looked down to see the robot with a huge hole in his chest with wires gushing out "Oh no!" I screamed leaning down beside the motionless robot.

"Look I messed up and I've tried like crazy to fix things, but now it's up to you…" said Wilbur pointing at Lewis, "…you can do it dad."

"Wilbur?" I asked, as I looked at him he started to fade. "Lewis?" asked Wilbur before he was sucked up by some unknown force. "Wilbur!" Lewis and I shouted in unison.

"What am I going to do Aaron? Aaron?" Lewis asked. "Uh, Lewis?" I asked as well, pointing to myself as I began to fade. "You too?" he asked reaching out for me but I was sucked up as well.

**-General POV-**

Nothing. That's what Aaron felt. There was just nothing. It seemed to last forever which was good, because she needed to think.

Why was she sucked up as well, its not like Lewis, or Cornelius or whoever he was not going back to the past would affect her life.

At that moment a voice echoed out from the dark abyss "Simply put, time was his life. He lived in the moment. He was quick and impulsive. It wasn't unlike him to boldly jump into a situation that would, more often than not, get him into big trouble.

It was true. He was always on the move. Most of that could be blamed on his father's motto: Keep Moving Forward.

And that's what he did. And he never looked back.

But when, he met her ... things changed.

He could feel her soft and gentle presence have a calming effect on his whirlwind lifestyle. He started to take things in more. He now noticed the sparkling night sky filled with shining stars. He noticed the cool breeze rustling through the grass. He noticed the way her hair blew softly in the wind, and how pretty it made her look.

Time was no longer a race now. It was more precious than that. It was those little, unguarded moments that he remembered the most.

And when he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, time stood still."

Aaron looked no were in particular with a stunned face. 'I get it now.' She realized as her thoughts echoed in the black nothingness.

'We have been together for most of our lives. Without Wilbur, I wouldn't be the me I am today and without me, neither would Wilbur.' She dropped her fist into her palm in an 'ah-ha!' moment.

'If Wilbur won't exist then neither would I.' her realizing tone took a drop into a sorrowful one 'Wilbur wont exist.' Her mind played with the thought until there was this pulling.

She felt like her body was twisting and turning in ways that it shouldn't, gravity was coming back with a vengeance.

Before she knew it she was on the grass, standing in front of Lewis and…a really creepy looking guy. She looked around frantically and once she spotted what she was looking for she pounced.

"Wilbur! You're okay!" she exclaimed, hugging Wilbur as hard as she could without letting tears roll down her cheeks.

Wilbur hugged back then looked to Lewis. "Lewis you did it!" exclaimed Wilbur who looked up at Lewis and then at the creepy guy then he made a karate stance and pounced him.

He had him in a bizarre headlock and turned to Lewis, "Quick, I'll hold him while you go and get help!"

"Wilbur." Aaron wined "Let him go!" said Lewis pulling Wilbur off of the guy. "Is this by any chance the bowler hat guy?" Aaron asked. They both nodded."He's the bad guy," said Wilbur being restrained by Lewis. "No. He's not." said Lewis.

"I have to agree with Lewis on this one, Wilbur." Aaron said "What? Why?" Wilbur asked Aaron in exasperation "Because if he really was as bad a guy as you say, don't you think he would have attacked us or Lewis by now… instead he stands right next to Lewis and doesn't even hurt you after pouncing on him." Aaron explained matter of factly.

"Well if he isn't the bad guy, then what is he?" Wilbur asked with a pout seeing as he lost another fight with Aaron "He's my room mate." Said Lewis, loosening his grip on Wilbur "What?" asked Wilbur getting free. Lewis explained it to him and Aaron stared at the guy.

"So~ your name is Goob, huh?" she asked. "Yes." he said pathetically. "Why? Why did you want to mess everything up?" she asked.

"Well his invention made me fall asleep during my big little league championship and I lost it for us." he said. "Wait, hold up, hold up. Let me get this strait, you did this all because a little league championship?" asked Aaron stepping closer, disbelief evident in her tone and facial expression.

"Yes, it was very important for me." he explained.

Aaron nodded "If it was that important to you, I'll let it slide, you were only like 12, you didn't know any better than to blame someone else." She said then glanced back at the two boys who were still talking.

"Maybe you should leave." said Aaron solemnly. He nodded, wrote something down in a pony covered binder then took off.

"Okay, Mr. Yagoobian, how would you like to be a Robinson- where'd he go?" asked Wilbur turning around.

Lewis spotted the binder on the ground and picked it up and looked inside, looking sad at the '?' that was left on the checklist. The three then turned and headed back towards the mansion. Lewis was still on the down side and Aaron put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

From inside the mansion the rest of the Robinson family came rushing out. "There you are! Are you hurt any broken bones?" asked Franny. "Do you have a temperature?" asked Tallulah. "Brain fog?" asked Billie. "Scurvy?" asked Gaston. "Tape worm?" asked Fritz. "Cellulite?" asked Petunia.

"No, no I'm fine…" said Lewis smiling now that he knew the family was okay."…better then I felt in a long time." Then a voice came from inside the garage. "Franny they're gone! Oh this is terrible!"

"Oh boy." said Franny as everyone turned to face the garage door. "Well he's home early." said Bud checking his watch. "Franny where are you? The time machines are gone!" said a disgruntled older looking Lewis.

"Oh, oh?" he said spotting the younger version of himself. He gave a nervous wave, as did the young Lewis. Cornelius looked at his wife for an explanation and the family moved aside to reveal Wilbur. Franny immediately grabbed her sons arm and brought him to the front of the group. "Ratted out by the old lady…harsh," said Wilbur. "Yet, you totally disserved it." said Aaron.

After a few warnings of being grounded for all of eternity and how he wouldn't have a social life after he was done with him, ect. Cornelius made his way to the house with Lewis by his side.

Aaron smiled at the two and leaned on Wilbur who had gotten free from his mother's grasp. "They grow up so fast don't they?" she asked pretending to wipe a tear away. "Get off me, and don't try to creep me out because you're succeeding." Wilbur said shoving her head off of his shoulder, a slight pink shade tinting his cheeks.

She laughed and smiled at him then she grabbed his arm and held on tight smiling the hole time 'God, I am so lucky he is okay, what would I be doing without him?' Aaron thought as Wilbur looked down at her with a smile and then got her in a head lock.

A few minutes later and the whole Robinson family was wishing Lewis well and they were all biding him goodbye.

First Carl, with his suggestions on his design and the out burst of "Don't forget to invent me!" Then came Bud and Lucile, "I have so many questions to ask you." He told them, meanwhile, Wilbur was impatiently waiting in the time machine "Time travel now, questions later." He said.

Lewis was about to protest but was stopped by Lucile whom edged on Lewis to get to the science fair were he would see them real soon. Lewis was about ready to leave, and making his way over to the time machine were he was stopped by Franny, "A little tip for the future…"she said "I'm~ always right, even when I'm wrong, I'm right." She finished with a tap of his nose.

Lewis looked confused then turned to Cornelius "She's right." He said "I'd just go with it if I were you..." He shrugged then chuckled "…which I am." He finished.

"Then you're absolutely right!" Lewis assured Franny who nodded at his answer.

Wilbur honked the horn of the time machine impatiently as Lewis got in. "All right, I'm coming." Lewis said defiantly and buckled himself in. Aaron walked over to the time machine and grabbed Wilbur's collar "You better make sure he makes it back safe and sound." She growled at him but soon her face lightened up "What do you think I would do without you around to make my life a living…semi-hell." She said then gave him a peck on the cheek.

A goofy grin made its way onto his face and he gave a two fingered salute "Right oh, Mon Capitan!" and he turned to start the engine. Wilbur looked back and saw that Lewis looked a little down, "It's not like you're never gonna see them again, they are your family after all." Wilbur said and Lewis automatically perked up as he looked over his future family and he smiled as the hatchet closed and they flew off to the past, the Robinsons and Aaron waving until they were out of sight.

As they boys flew into a black speck in the sky Aaron put down her waiving hand "He is so gonna get it when he gets home." She told herself "You have no idea." Franny and Cornelius said in unison as they all retreated back into the house, lying in wait for that idiot Wilbur to come back.

As she waited Aaron thought only one thing: 'I wouldn't have him any other way.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yep and neither would I, I LOVE WILBUR!.<strong>

**I'm Making a sort of ebiloug/sequel to this story and will be posting the first chapter soon, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE R&R!**

**Love,**

** -MS  
><strong>


End file.
